Perubahan Hiruma
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Hiruma berubah jadi baik! Membuat anggota DDB merinding. Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna minta bantuan Mamori untuk membujuk Hiruma kembali seperti dulu. Ternyata ada orang yang meyuruh Hiruma untuk berubah. Siapakah dia? Berhasilkah rencana Mamori? RnR please!


Nyahaha~ *Muncul tiba-tiba di fandom Eyeshield 21*

Halo semua! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, dan saya juga sebenernya masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf ya kalo ini fic jelek banget.

Maafkan saya (_ _), maka itu untuk para readers apalagi senpai, tolong baca fic abal ini dan review(flame juga boleh), supaya saya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi. Ya udah deh, daripada saya banyak ngoceh lebih baik langsung baca aja.

Disclaimer : Yang pasti Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki, soalnya kalo Eyeshield 21 punya saya, pasti nggak akan laku dijual XD

Warning : OOC, GaJe tingkat dewa, misstypo bertebaran dengan bebasnya, abal, patut dibakar. Tombol back menanti anda, kalau anda benar-benar ngotot mau membaca fic ini, silahkan aja. Tapi kalau anda kesal setelah membacanya silahkan banting HP, laptop, komputer, atau netbook anda. Yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan.

Don't Like Don't Read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hari ini, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats sedang latihan sore dengan perasaan super was-was. Kenapa was-was? Karena entah kerasukan malaikat apa, tiba-tiba Hiruma jadi baik pada mereka sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Misalnya saja, jika saat latihan anggota DDB menampakkan hasil yang bagus, Hiruma memang memuji, tapi pujiannya beda dari biasanya.

Biasanya Hiruma akan menendang anggota DDB jika para anggota sudah berlatih dengan baik. Tapi kemarin, dia benar-benar mengucapkan pujiannya. Mengucapkan lho! Bukan menendang! Lalu sejak dua hari yang lalu, Hiruma tidak memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel 'sialan' lagi seperti 'cebol sialan', atau 'monyet sialan'. Tapi sekarang, langsung memanggil nama mereka.

Perubahan drastis ini benar-benar membuat anggota DDB merinding. 'Setan dari neraka bernama Hiruma, tiba-tiba jadi baik begitu, sebenarnya dia kerasukan malaikat apa?' begitulah pikir anggota DDB. Mereka berpikir pasti ada apa-apa, karena sekalinya Hiruma baik, pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk anggota DDB, contohnya saja saat festival olahraga sekolah.(Baca volume 15)

Sebenarnya mereka semua ingin bercerita soal 'perubahan Hiruma' pada Mamori, tapi sayangnya sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Mamori tidak datang menemani anggota DDB latihan seperti biasa, ada urusan tentang komite ketertiban sekolah katanya.

"Pasti ..."

"Hiruma..."

"Salah makan!" Kata 3 bersaudara Haha. Mereka bertiga saling bersahutan(emangnya burung bersahutan -_-")

"Eh, ta, tapi, Hiruma kan nggak begitu suka makan sepertiku, jadi kurasa nggak mungkin dia salah makan" kata Kurita.

"Hm, itu ada benarnya juga" kata Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano bareng.

"Mungkin dia salah minum obat max!" kata Monta.

"I, itu juga sepertinya nggak mungkin Monta, kak Hiruma kan sehat-sehat saja,dia nggak mungkin minum obat" kata Sena yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Yaaaa! Sena benar, Monmon" kata Suzuna ikut-ikutan.

"Hm, kalau begitu, apanya yang salah ya?" kata semua anggota DDB plus Suzuna.

Hari itu, anggota DDB mengadakan rapat darurat setelah latihan soal Hiruma yang sifatnya berbalik 180 derajat. Tentu saja, ini semua tanpa sepengetahuan Hiruma. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei Kurita, ayo ke sini!" teriak Hiruma dari ruang klub.

"Eh, tu, tunggu sebentar Hiruma" kata Kurita sambil berlari, membuat tanah di sekelilingnya mengalami gempa kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurita segera berlari keluar sekolah.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Kurita tiba lagi di sekolah membawa 1 kardus besar di punggungnya, di belakangnya Mamori membantu membawakan sebuah kantong plastik yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Anggota DDB lainnya kecuali Sena, Monta dan Suzuna, membantu Kurita mengangkut kardus itu ke ruang klub.

"Kak Mamori, apa sih isi kantong plastik itu? Mau kubawakan?" tawar Sena.

"Ah, nggak usah Sena, ini berat. Ini isinya kue sus Kariya, kardus yang dibawa Kurita juga isinya kue sus Kariya" jawab Mamori.

"Haaaah? Kak Mamori dan Kak Kurita mau makan semuanya max?" tanya Monta kaget.

"Tentu saja nggak. Kurita bilang, bukan dia yang memesan kue sebanyak ini, tapi Hiruma. Katanya sih, ini untuk seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats, karena sudah bekerja keras, jadi pantas dapat hadiah"

"Eh?" kata Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna bareng. 'Sejak kapan kak Hiruma jadi baik begitu?' pikir mereka, lalu mereka langsung merinding hebat.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Eh, itu, ini, sebenarnya kami mau menceritakan masalah ini ke kak Mamori, soal kak Hiruma yang benar-benar aneh belakangan ini"

"Aneh? Maksud kalian?"

"Yaaa! Begini kak, kak You tiba-tiba jadi terlalu baik pada kami semua, apalagi sama Sena. Dia seperti kerasukan malaikat"

"Lho? Bukannya kalau begitu, malah bagus ya?"

"Justru itu malah membuat kami semua merinding max! Karena menurut kami, hal itu sangat mustahil" kata Monta.

"Dan menurut kami cuma kak Mamori yang bisa membujuknya kembali lagi seperti dulu"

=Mamori's POV=

Aneh sekali mereka. Bukannya malah bagus ya kalau Hiruma jadi baik? Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan?

"Eh, kenapa aku?"

"Ya, kami juga nggak tahu, tapi kami rasa, yang bisa membujuk kak Hiruma kembali seperti dulu, cuma Kak Mamori" kata Sena.

"Tapi dulu kalian bilang kalau Hiruma itu seperti setan kan? Sekarang kenapa saat Hiruma jadi baik kalian malah merinding dan mau Hiruma jadi seperti dulu lagi?"

"Yaaa! Memang sih kak You dulu seperti setan..." kata Suzuna.

"Ta, tapi menurut kami..." sambung Sena.

"Saat itu pun kak Hiruma sudah baik MAX!" sambung Monta.

sekarang mereka sudah mulai ketularan Ha-ha bersaudara rupanya -gaploked-.

"Yaaa! Walaupun kak You nggak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan" kata Suzuna.

"Tapi kak Hiruma yang sekarang ini..."

"Benar-benar membuat kami merinding MAX! Hiiii" kata-kata Sena dipotong plus disambung Monta.

Mungkin kata-kata mereka ada benarnya. Aku juga merinding sih saat dengar Hiruma yang seperti itu. Padahal baru dengar, tapi sudah membuatku merinding.

"Kak Mamo?"

"Ah, i, iya, apa Suzuna?"

"Kak Mamo mau membantu kami kan? Tolong lepaskan kami dari belenggu terornya kak You" kata Suzuna dengan 'puppy eyes'nya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian bilang begitu" kataku sambil berjalan ke arah ruang klub, mengantarkan sisa kue sus Kariya yang ada padaku.

=End of Mamori's POV=

*~*PH*~*

Sore itu, semua anggota DDB pesta besar-besaran di ruang klub mereka karena Hiruma sudah membeli banyak banget kue sus Kariya. Setelah semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing minus Hiruma dan Mamori, Mamori mulai bicara pada Hiruma soal kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hiruma, kenapa kau melakukannya pada anggota DDB?"

"Tch! Bukankah kau yang memintanya? Apa kau sudah lupa?" kata Hiruma tanpa memandang Mamori sambil memainkan laptopnya. Perkataan Hiruma membuat Mamori kembali mengingat kejadian di sore 4 hari yang lalu.

=Flashback=

Sore itu,

Hiruma menggiring(emangnya bola), eh maksudnya menyeret Mamori ke dalam ruang klub DDB. Hiruma memastikan nggak ada anggota DDB dalam radius 4 Km (Jauh amat!) lalu dia menutup pintu ruang klub rapat-rapat. Mamori segera duduk di kursi terdekat dan Hiruma berdiri di hadapan Mamori.

"Aku **menyukaimu** manajer sialan" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Ada semburat merah seukuran bakteri (-geplaked- kekecilan!) di pipinya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Aku nggak dengar" kata Mamori berbohong, padahal sebenarnya Mamori mendengarnya **DENGAN SANGAT JELAS.**

**"**Makanya, bersihkan kuping sialanmu itu" kata Hiruma dengan nada kesal, padahal sebenarnya dia kecewa karena Mamori tidak mendengarnya, dan sekarang dia harus mengulangi kalimat sederhana-tapi-sulit-diucapkan itu sekali lagi.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU MANAJER SIALAN, masih nggak bisa dengar?" ulang Hiruma.

"Haha, kau pasti bercanda" kata Mamori sambil tertawa garing, segaring waffle crunchcox -kicked, kok jadi iklan?-

"Aku serius manajer sialan! Kenapa kau malah ketawa di saat aku serius sih!" kata Hiruma sambil berbalik membelakangi Mamori sambil ngedumel sendiri.

'Bagaimana ya? Aku sebenarnya juga suka Hiruma sih, tapi perlakuannya pada Sena...'

"Jadi bagaimana manajer sialan? Kau menerimaku atau tidak?"

"Aku mau menerimamu, tapi ada syaratnya" kata Mamori sambil beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Syarat sialan?"

"Ya, syarat. Pertama, kau harus baik pada semua anggota DDB apalagi pada Sena. Kedua, kau harus menghilangkan embel-embel 'sialan' di setiap perkataanmu"

"Tch! Syarat sialan macam apa itu" kata Hiruma sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mamori.

=End of Flashback=

'Jadi dia benar-benar melakukan syarat yang kuberikan, bukannya waktu itu dia marah? Kukira dia tidak peduli pada syarat yang kuberikan' pikir Mamori.

"Dan syarat ketiga adalah berhenti melakukan 2 syarat sebelumnya" kata Mamori.

"Kekeke, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu" kata Hiruma sambil nyengir lebar sampai pipinya sobek(?)*ditembak Hiruma pake AK-47*

"Jadi, karena aku sudah menjalankan syaratmu dengan baik, kau menerimaku kan?"

"Emm, ya, bagaimana ya" kata Mamori sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Sudah ngaku saja, manajer sialan. Kamu suka padaku kan?" kata Hiruma menggoda, sambil nyengir selebar lautan(?) -gaploked-

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau sama kamu!" kata Mamori, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Sementara HiruMamo sedang bermesraan di dalam ruang klub, ternyata ada orang-orang yang mengintipi mereka!

Click!

"Kukuku, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kelemahan mereka! Catat, catat" kata seseorang sambil memfoto adegan HiruMamo dan menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku hitam kecil. Antena di kepalanya bergerak-gerak.

"A, anu, itu, Suzuna, apa boleh kita melakukan hal semacam ini?" tanya Sena, ternyata orang yang sedang memfoto adegan HiruMamo adalah Suzuna!

"Tentu saja boleh Sena, toh kita kan jarang melakukan ini" kata Suzuna sambil terus mengambil foto HiruMamo.

Keesokan harinya, para siswa SMA Deimon sibuk mengerumuni papan pangumuman yang entah sejak kapan disana sudah ditempeli banyak banget adegan mesra HiruMamo.

Mamori tentu saja kaget dengan hal ini, sedangkan Hiruma dengan gayanya yang stay cool, mulai mencabuti seluruh foto itu dan mengancam para siswa plus kepala sekolah untuk tidak melaporkan hal ini pada siapa pun.

~*~ The End ~*~

dengan GaJenya

Deg! OAO

Aaaaaaaa! Baru nyadar saya kalo fanfic ini melebihi GaJe tingkat dewa! Aaaaaa maafkan saya (_ _). Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Hontou ni Gomennasai.

Dan saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Hontou ni Arigatou.

Review please


End file.
